The Wedding
by NicoleLove103
Summary: Alice goes back to London to marry Hamish Ascot, but she is not so sure if she wants to spend her life with him. WCMI-Inspired.


It was the big day for Alice Liddell, she was going to marry Hamish Ascot, a man who seemed odd (but not in a good way) and surprisingly too proper for Alice, not to mention too many nasal and stomach problems.

Alice stopped at the beginning the aisle, and looked at the crowd in search for a madman. She then looked upon a oversized forest green hat. it was Reginald, staring at her in awe, and smiled. Alice returned the smile, happy to see him there, remembering the day he asked if he could come. She left Wonderland two months ago, knowing that she had to act proper and get married.

The music started playing, Alice sighed and walked slowly down the aisle, stepping on white rose pedals. Alice looked at Hamish. She wanted to run, she didn't want to marry this dull man. After being in Wonderland for a year, everything in London appeared gray and boring.

The music stopped when Alice was next to Hamish, holding his gloved hands. They said their vows. Hamish then slipped the beautiful wedding ring on Alice's little finger, and then Alice did the same for Hamish. Alice then knew that the big moment was time.

_Okay Alice... You can do this..._ Alice thought, looking up at Hamish when he said 'I do'. and looking at the priest, knowing what he was about to say, and was prepared.

''And Miss Alice Liddell, do you take Hamish Ascot, to be your wedded husband?''

Alice looked down, ''I-I...'' She couldn't get the word out of her mouth, silence coated the air until Hamish whispered with a sniff,

''Come on Alice... Say _I do_...!''

''No...'' Alice whispered, dropping her hands to her sides. The whole crowd gasped, even Reginald.

''W-W-What?'' Hamish questioned, with eyebrows knit together. Alice felt horrible, but also kind of proud. This also felt that everybody in the church was frozen, nobody made a sound. But Alice could sence her mother staring at her, smiting her for what she just did. She looked up at Hamish and took a step back.

''I can't marry you Hamish... I also don't know what type of man you are, we never got to know each other, but I just know that you aren't the right man for me... I-I am terribly sorry... Plus, I-I love... Someone else...''

Another chorus of gasps filled the church, Alice closed her eyes to roll them so no one couldn't see, she then heard Hamish and the priest asked who, she looked up at Hamish,

''Someone who I have known for a while, someone who is true gentleman...'' She looked behind her shoulder, then turned her torso with it, ''And his name is... Reginald Theophlius the Third.''

Alice looked directly at Reginald, seeing him wide eyes and opening his mouth, then closing it, then opening again. He then pointed at himself. Alice smiled and nodded. Reginald slowly got up and walked over to Alice, mouth still agaped. Alice smiled and stared at his bright green eyes, but was then interrupted by Hamish,

''Him? But... But how? He looks like a walking rainbow! And... That hat!''

Reginald gasped ever so slightly and then scowled at him, Alice bit her lip and put her hand in front of him, she then said,

''You know, you are always saying how I'm not proper at times, when you were very rude just then... And it doesn't matter about the clothes, it matters about the person _inside_ the clothes. And the liking of a hat that large is just matter of opinion I'd say... But Reginald is sweet, kind-loving man... Who I have been with for the past year I was gone.''

A third chorus of gasps came from everybody, Alice didn't even want to turn to look at her mother, she just knew her head was probably on fire with anger like Hades. But forced herself to, and got what she thought. Alice's eyebrows knit together and she walked to her mother.

''Mother, I know you are mad at me for doing this, but I am a full-grown woman now... And I would like to marry who I want to be with for the rest of my life...''

Alice walked back to Reginald and linked arms, ''And Reginald is who I wanna be with... Reginald might be the craziest person I have ever met, but, without him I would feel... I guess different. When you know Reginald for as long as I, I guess you feel like, you have truly found a friend... And I have rejected that loving friend way to many times...''

Alice looked up at Reginald, seeing that Reginald's eyes were still bright, and smiling a Cheshire Cat grin. Alice then sighed happily, then asked him,

''So... Will you marry me?''

Reginald still couldn't speak, all that just happened was a blur. All he did was took of his hat, threw it carelessly on the floor, put his hand in his coat pocket, then pulling out something that wasn't in sight. But next thing you know, he put his fluffy, snow white hair in a ponytail and just breathed deeply, and smiled at Alice, smiling a smile that made Alice know his answer.

Belle, who was ecstatic, stood up and walked to Hamish, whispering with a giggle,  
''I think you better stand over there, you might ruin the moment.''

But Hamish wouldn't move, he was too astounded. So Belle, helped him back up a good fifteen feet.

Alice then joined hands with Reginald and then said her vows,

''I, Alice Liddell, take you Reginald Theophlius, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.''

Reginald smiled, looking into her ocean blue eyes, hearing in her voice, that she actually meant it. Reginald took a deep breath and then did his vows wanting to add some,

''I, Reginald Theophlius the Third, take you, Alice Liddell, to be my wonderful, lovely wife. To have and to hold from this day till we apart from this world, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until Death wants us to leave this Earth. Alice, I love you with all my heart, and I would go though anything with you, I would even slay a dozen rabid bears. And I promise everything I just said, and will still love you even when I have departed.''

Alice felt her eyes getting hot, and she then noticed that tears that was starting to blur her vision.

''Miss Alice Liddell, do you take, Reginald Theophlius the Third, to be your lawfully, wedded Husband?''

''I do''

''And Reginald Theophlius the Third, do you take Alice Liddell, to be your lawfully, wedded Wife?''

''I-''

Reginald felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face Hamish, and a fist going right at his cheek. Reginald fell face down on the ground, The whole church gasps, Reginald slowly put his hand to his aching cheek.

''Hamish!'' Alice yelled at Hamish, ''How could you do such a thing?"' Hamish then turned around to face Alice,

''Why? Because you were suppose to marry me! And not this fool!'' He pointed at Reginald, now getting up, rubbing his cheek, having a feeling like he will have a bruise there.

''B-But that is not acceptable! Hamish I do-... _Why_ do you want to marry me? You don't know me at all... Please, just give me five good reasons...''

Hamish's eyes grew slightly wide, and then said,

''Well... You... You're very pretty. And...Um...''

''Is... Is that the only reason, Hamish? Because I am _pretty_?... But lo-''

''Well, also, you are... Well, you seem like a charming girl...''

Hamish bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that it wasn't enough.

''Hamish, see what I mean? I wanna be with Reginald because I _know_ him! You, know nothing! Two things doesn't cut it in my book... Though I am very sorry...''

Reginald then got up and pointed a finger to himself, ''While I, could make a list of one-hundred things that makes Alice special.'' He smiled and Alice returned it, and then turned to Hamish to say, ''Now Hamish... Would you kindly be seated?''

Hamish grumbled something and then walked away, and then walked through the church doors. Reginald's knitted his eyebrows together, knowing that all of this is craziness. So he kindly linked arms with Alice and asked the priest, ''Can you just go to the 'I Do' part, please?'' The priest nodded his head and Alice said her 'I Do'. Before Reginald said his, he quickly peeked behind his shoulders to make sure no one was there behind him ready to strike again. But no one was there, and he happily said ''I Do!''

''I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!''

Both Alice and Reginald gasped ever so slightly. They have never kissed before, maybe a peak on the cheek, but nothing more. Reginald leaned in slowly and kissed Alice, Alice followed along. They savored each moment, hearing the crowd go wild. Reginald was the first to pull out from the sweet first kiss, he then simply said under his breath,

''Whoa...''

_Whoa is right,_ Alice thought, smiling at Reginald, _Who knew the one who is standing right beside me, the one who just kissed me, is also the one who I couldn't stand, the one that I rather dine with a rabid bear with, the one that I smited almost every day... Would be my Husband... And I know that I will love every moment of it._


End file.
